


Taste so good

by Cheimay15th



Series: Vampire Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here is a little ficlet thing I threw together for fun. I'm still not fully ready to write smut, so don't judge me too harshly.<br/>Enjoy guys! And please, please, feedback. RP and Character asks are open all day so don’t be shy to ask the SYA characters anything. It makes my day ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taste so good

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a little ficlet thing I threw together for fun. I'm still not fully ready to write smut, so don't judge me too harshly.  
> Enjoy guys! And please, please, feedback. RP and Character asks are open all day so don’t be shy to ask the SYA characters anything. It makes my day ^^

The first time Harry sees him, it’s at a Starbucks. He’s flirting with the star struck Batista, a pretty little human girl that’s trying so very hard to get his attention, sticking out her chest and fluttering her eyelashes at him in a way she probably thinks is sexy. Harry plays along like her attempts at seduction are working, even though he’s Harry fucking Styles and he has had way better than her.

But still, she is amusing.

He is leaning forward to whisper in her ear (He doesn’t even have to try too hard with this one. She’s fucking gagging for it) when suddenly, he’s hit with a smell so delicious his mouth starts to water. He pulls away from the girl, ignoring her unbelieving scoff, and turns his head just as the prettiest little human boy he has ever seen in his life walks in.

He’s petite, absolutely swimming in the sweater he’s wearing, delicious thighs encased in the tightest jeans Harry has ever seen on a boy (And Harry wears some really tight fucking jeans)with the cuffs rolled up to reveal dainty ankles that Harry can definitely wrap his fingers around. He’s so fucking pretty, eyes wide and framed with thick eyelashes, and so fucking blue. He’s got these pink pink lips and there’s a blush on his cheeks and Harry has never seen a more beautiful sight in his 300 years.

And his blood.

Venom rushes into his fangs as the boy steps closer to the counter and he feels himself get hard in a second because fuck. Harry wants to taste him so bad. Every single inch of him.

“H-hi there” The boy says quietly, and Harry takes a deep breath through his mouth because he’s so close. Close enough that if Harry really wanted to, he could just reach out and-

Fuck. No.

“What?” The salesgirl snaps, obviously still fuming over the fact that she was brushed off. The boy flinches subtly and Harry feels anger wash over him in waves. He growls at the barista, letting red bleed into his pupils as he stares her down. She whimpers and backs up a little bit, and Harry wants to laugh because humans are so weak sometimes.

“I think he wants to order a fucking coffee. So drop the attitude, and get him what he wants”

“Yes Sir” She turns back to Louis who looks scared out of his wits and flashes him a shaky smile “What would you like to order sir?”

“U-um, can I just have a hot chocolate?” The boy keeps his eyes down through his whole order and Harry feels heat coiling low in his belly because fuck, this boy is so submissive. His mind is blank of anything but matematemate. As soon as the barista goes into the kitchen to make the drink, he is upon the boy, pulling him close to his body by his waist and tilting his head up so that the boys wide blue eyes are staring into his. He can smell the fear permeating from the humans’ pores. It’s intoxicating, and he breathes it in, burying his face in the boys’ neck so he can smell it better. He noses at the boys tanned neck, groaning quietly because he can fucking hear the blood being pumped around his trembling body, can already taste the delicious rusty tang of the boys blood on his tongue. His fangs elongate and he scrapes them gently down the sensitive skin of the humans neck, tightening him fingers on the boys’ waist as he moans softly.

“Such a pretty little human, aren’t you?” He purrs, smirking when the petite boy shivers “Hmmm. So responsive. Wanna tell me your name is sweetie?”

“L-Louis” He whispers, voice barely even there. Harry chuckle roughly and raises his head, looking straight into Louis’ gorgeous cerulean eyes.

“Louis. Nice to meet you. Do you know what I am Louis?” Louis nods slowly, a deep flush settling on his cheeks.

“Yes, sir. You’re a vampire”

“That’s right baby. And you know what a singer is?” Harry asks, smiling at his human softly. Louis shakes his head and Harry coos, stroking his feathery brown fringe softly “It’s okay kitten, I’ll tell you. Vampires are mating beings. We all have a mate, an equal half made just for us. And we can identify our mates by the smell of their blood. It ‘sings’ to us, plainly put. Like your blood sang to me. You’re my mate Louis”

“O-Oh” Harry can tell Louis doesn’t know what to say, how to react to this new information. It’s a lot to take in, the fact that he’s a Vampires mate. And not just a Vampire, but also a world-famous pop star. If Harry had been the one finding this out, he would have freaked the fuck out. But Louis just looks thoughtful, and a bit scared, and Harry feels a burst of affection for his tiny mate.

“It’s okay Louis; I’ll take good care of you”

“Thank you, sir”

“Call me Harry” He smiles toothily and Louis smiles back shyly, head bowed slightly. Harry really wants to kiss him so he bends his head, eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips to make sure he’s comfortable, that he wants this too. Louis doesn’t pull away, looks almost eager for it, so he pulls in a bit closer, till their lips are brushing and their breaths are mingling and he feels Louis shiver and his heart pick up its pace and he’s so close just a little more-

“CHOCOLATE’S READY!” An overly perky, too loud voice calls out. Harry growls under his breath and whispers ‘later’ before letting Louis go so he can get his drink. He gives himself a second to compose himself (AKA Withdraw his fangs and adjust his hard on) before turning and slapping a five on the counter just as Louis pulls out his wallet. He ignore the squeak of protest he gets in return and pulls the protesting boy away, turning his face for a second to snarl at the barista.

“Do you live alone?” Louis says no and Harry smirks because of course he has a roommate “Good. Tell your roommate that you’ll see him tomorrow morning”

********

“H-Harryyy” Harry smirks and pulls off the hardened nub in his mouth, pleased at how red and moist it looks. He’s been toying with his mates’ pretty little nipples for ten minutes, and is pleased at how sensitive they are. 

“What is it kitten?” He drawls, rolling the other hardened nipple between his calloused-from-playing-guitar fingers. Louis whines and tries to roll his hips up- Any kind of pressure will do at this point- but he is being held down by Harrys other hand, and he stands no chance against the vampires’ strength.

“Ple-Please touch me. Please Harry please just-ahh!” He cries out as Harry tugs harshly at the abused bud.

“Touch you? Touch you where kit? Tell me exactly what you want” He growls, starting to suck a line of bruises down the soft skin of Louis’ stomach. When he doesn’t get an immediate answer, he bites at the skin around his belly button harshly “Fucking answer me Louis”

“I want- want you to fuck me” He blushes furiously as the word slips out of his mouth and Harry smirks.

“Mmmm. Such a filthy little mouth kitten” He murmurs, licking into Louis’ belly button and swirling his tongue inside it. Louis whines, high pitched and wrecked, and Harry makes it his personal mission to find out exactly what other sounds he can force out of the smaller boys’ moist bitten lips. He mouths open mouthedly at the hairless skin above Louis’ aching red cock (He finds the fact that his mate shaves much sexier than he should), making sure to avoid the painful looking erection (If he blows on it a little bit, it’s just because he’s a horrid tease and the noises that Louis makes can drive a grown man to madness) before moving even lower. Louis, as if sensing what’s about to happen, presses his thighs together tightly. Harry rolls his eyes and pries them apart roughly.

“Such a pretty little hole, baby” He breathes, circling Louis pink puckered hole with his finger. It really is gorgeous, smooth and tight and twitching under his gentle touch. Harry can’t wait to be inside him, to feel how tight his little virgin ass is.

Keeping his eyes on Louis’, he throws the whimpering boys’ thick thighs over his broad shoulders and leans down to lick a fat stripe over the clenching muscle. Louis reaction is instantaneous – His back arches so deeply Harry is almost scared he’s going to snap in half and he fucking screams.

“Harry!”

The vampire smirks and goes back to rimming the younger boy (Technically older, because Harry is still kinda 19 and Louis is 21 but Harry is also 300 so…), licking across the crack a few times before curling his tongue into a point and breaching him. He holds the thrashing boy down by his hips as he thrusts his tongue in and out of him, alternating between licking at his velvety walls and nibbling at his rim.

“Taste so good, princess. Can’t wait to feel you, make you mine. How does it feel baby? Do you like it when I eat you out, play with your cute little hole?” Louis whimpers and claws at the sheets, unable to form any coherent speech when Harry’s tongue is inside him. It’s so dirty, and Louis should be embarrassed, should be ashamed at the way he’s reacting to the feeling of the wet appendage stretching him open. But it just feels so good.

“Get these wet for me kit” He taps Louis’ bottom lip with three of his fingers and the human complies eagerly, taking the long limbs into his mouth. He tries to get them as wet as possible, rolling his tongue around them, making obscene slurping noises as he sucks. Harry pulls his tongue out and sucks love bites into his thighs “That’s very good, baby”

He pulls his fingers out of Louis warm wet mouth and traces them around the smaller boys quivering hole. He give him a moment to relax before pushing one of the fingers deep into his hot wet heat.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA IM A TEASE!!!


End file.
